Talismans
by tstormch
Summary: Hunters come into trouble due to an old demon god. One of the survivors that were an old friend of Bobby Singers call on Dean and Sam. During the hunt Sam and Dean get into a serious accident with no hope in sight. Cas's mojo isn't working.


**SUPERNATURAL**

 **talismans**

 _(2:15 A.M. a couple of hunters are in a bunker in Great Falls, Montana. The bunker is tucked away in the forest overlooking a cliff edge leading to a valley and water falls. The area is snow covered and windy. Snow is blowing and falling. One of the hunters walks out of the bunker stretching. Through the limited lighting, Rick looks into the forest, seeing a shadow. He continues staring the direction of the shadow. Monty walks out looking for Rick.)_

MONTY: Rick, dude what are you doing out here? It's freezing!

RICK: ( _Still staring out at the woods.)_ Come out to get some fresh air. But I think I see something. ( _Monty walks over to him and looks the direction he's looking.)_

MONTY: Where is it?

RICK: I think it's that the entity where looking for. It found us.

MONTY: Where? I don't see anything. ( _Suddenly eyes glow red in the darkness.)_ What the hell? ( _Suddenly winds pick up and they both become frozen to death.)_

 _(48 hours later, in Kansas, Sam is stretched across the sofa with his laptop in his lap and drinking a beer. Dean is cleaning a rifle at the kitchen table. Dean looks toward Sam every once in a while. )_

DEAN: Sam, you ok?

SAM: ( _Looks Dean's way.)_ Yeah why?

DEAN: You're awful quiet.

SAM: _(Looks at his laptop.)_ Sorry I'm caught up in an email I just received.

DEAN: Oh?

SAM: Yeah. An old friend of Bobby's is missing. He's a hunter like us. His daughter just emailed me. ( _Dean looks toward Sam again.)_

DEAN: How did she get your email?

SAM: She says she found it in her father's diary. She hasn't heard from him in the last two days and he usually reports to her regularly. She says it's not like him not to say something or call her. She hasn't heard anything. She said he was on a hunt of a Apophis entity.

DEAN: A what enitity?

SAM: Apophis it is an ancient evil spirit of darkness in Egyptian mythology.

DEAN: Sounds like alpo dog food.

SAM: They believed the entity caused storms, earthquakes and any other destructive nature.

DEAN: That's lame. I take it you looked it up?

SAM: I did and I think we should help her out. Do you remember anyone named Sandy?

DEAN: No, not really. How do we know she isn't making this up?

SAM: Because she remembers dad and they were friends with Bobby. ( _Dean stares at him.)_

 _(_ _ **4 days later, 10 p.m.,**_ _10 miles outside Great Falls, Dean and Sam drive up to a Hotel Sleep Inn. They both walk up to room and Sam knocks at the door. A twenty three old girl opens the door. Deans bored expression lightens up and he smiles at her. She looks at the two guys and gives them both hugs.)_

SANDY: Oh my goodness it's actually you. You two look so much like your father. Dad has shown me photos of you and Bobby Singer with your dad and you all.

DEAN: Why hasn't Bobby mention this to us about you and your father?

SANDY: You know Bobby he always work and socialize later. The way things had been going, he didn't have time hardly to breath. ( _Dean nods yes.)_ Please, where's my manners. Come on in, its colder then hell out here. ( _The two guys follow her in as she closes the door behind them.)_ You guys need anything to drink? A beer or something?

DEAN: No, thanks Sam might though. ( _Sam looks at him strange and at Sandy.)_

SAM: No I'm good thank you.

SANDY: Anyway I got a group to help out to find dad. They'll be here this evening. I took the liberty of reserving you guys a room here at this hotel. It's just ten doors down from here if you all want to get settled and prepared for the search tomorrow morning.

DEAN: I don't mean to be blunt, but what preparedness did your dad take before going and hunting this thing? Did he go alone?

SANDY: No, he had a hunter buddy with him. They are both well-seasoned hunters. They were trained by Bobby and your dad.

DEAN: Who's in charge of this whole charge up the hill side? You ?

SANDY: No, I wouldn't nowhere to start except to say where my dad was last hunting.

DEAN: How much do you know about what he was hunting and the risk factors behind it?

SAM: Dean! _(Dean puts his hand up to silence him.)_

SANDY: I haven't studied into it. Dad didn't tell me other then what it was he was after.

DEAN: Did he say why he was after it?

SANDY: Other than that it was killing skiing tourists that crossed its path in the location it is.

DEAN: And you know the exact location your dad was?

SANDY: Not exact location but approximate location.

DEAN: So you're going to send a whole bunch of hunters up somewhere you have no precise location on, risking their lives. You need a better plan than that, if you're going to have any success in finding your father at all. Especially if this thing knows your after it. ( _She just stands there.)_ Tomorrow morning we'll go over the map of the area and decide a plan. Meanwhile me and Sam well do a little more research on this thing. ( _Dean starts to walk out.)_ Come on Sam. ( _Sam follows him out. They grab the equipment out the car and head to the room. They get inside; dean throws his bag on his bed. Sam closes the door behind him and stares at Dean.)_

SAM: What was all that about?

DEAN: ( _Opening his bag.)_ What was what about?

SAM: You might as well have told her dad is dead.

DEAN: ( _Looks at Sam.)_ He probably is.

SAM: How can you be so sure? He's probably missing like our dad was when you came and got me.

DEAN: Yeah and look how that all turned out. ( _Sam stares at him.)_ What he is after Sam after you described it to me, was the same ancient evil Crowley mentioned to me when I was with him as a demon. This isn't a typical hunt after a spirit or typical demon. This is ancient evil that goes back in the 1800's. Without proper knowledge, Sam, this thing can take out a civilization if it so choses.

SAM: You've been hanging around me too much. ( _Dean smiles and laughs while staring at the floor.)_

DEAN: Maybe I have. But I'm not going after this thing half caulked either.

SAM: Now you're sounding like Bobby.

DEAN: Yeah. ( _Sits at the edge of the bed.)_ Don't know how I miss him.

SAM: I wish there was a way to get him back.

DEAN: There would be if Cas would get off his lazy ass.

SAM: What's Cas got to do with it?

DEAN: He could legally get him back; he has the power, to get his body and soul back as one. He could do it if he really wanted to.

SAM: ( _Setting his bag by his bed.)_ Yeah, maybe.

( _ **1 a.m.**_ _Sam is on his stomach, looking on his lap top researching. Dean is asleep. Sam takes notes as he reading about the entity and of its weaknesses. Dean stirs and looks Sam's way.)_

DEAN: You still up?

SAM: ( _Looks over at him and back at the computer.)_ Did I wake you?

DEAN: No. Have you got any sleep?

SAM: Not tired.

DEAN: Sam? You need sleep. We don't know how powerful, what weakness it can find in people. We need to be sharp.

SAM: I found out it's weakness. ( _Dean sits up.)_

DEAN: And that is?

SAM: None other the demon trap.

DEAN: What we catch it like a demon and cast it away.

SAM: No, make it go over it without it knowing it's there. And it instantly gets sent back to where it came from permanently.

DEAN: Sounds too easy.

SAM: You're not far from being wrong there. The hard part is how do we coax to where we want it?

DEAN: First we got find its hotspots and put the trap there. ( _Sam nods yes.)_

 _(_ _ **5:30a.m.**_ _Sam and Dean are standing near the impala. Sandy walks over to them and looks at Dean.)_

SANDY: You're not thinking of driving up the mountain side in that are you?

DEAN: ( _Stares at her.)_ Excuse me?

SANDY: That car won't make the climb or the trip up that mountain side. The road from my understanding is rough and full of pot holes that could bury a baby. You'll break an axle up there you take that car up through there. We have an extra 4x4 you take up. ( _Dean stares at her reluctantly, Sam stares at him, Dean tries not to look at him. Sandy walks over to a couple of guys.)_ Let me introduce you two a couple of well seasoned hunters like yourselves. ( _Taps a man's shoulder.)_ This here is Dan. And his buddy Don. They're real close friends of my dad's. These two boys are Dean and Sam Winchester.

DAN: Winchesters huh. Your dad was a good man. A great hunter too. It's nice meeting you both.

DEAN: Thank you.

SANDY: Is everyone ready to head up the grade? ( _Sandy hands Dean the keys to a truck. He takes them reluctantly and looks at his car.)_

DEAN: Don't worry baby daddy will be back I promise. ( _Grabs his back pack and heads to the truck. Sam nods staring at him.)_

 _ **(1 hour later,**_ _the group is driving up the steep grade. Light snow is falling. Trucks in front of Dean start sliding a little. Sam notices and gets a nervous expression while staring out the windshield.)_

SAM: Dean, you have the four wheel drive on?

DEAN: _(Staring at the road.)_ Yeah I think so.

SAM: ( _Looks at him in slight panic.)_ What do you mean you think so?

DEAN: They told me they already had it turned on, Sam I'm taking their word for it.

SAM: ( _Looks back out at the road.)_ Don't look like them in front of us.

DEAN: I know. ( _They start to slide a little. Dean keeps it under control.)_ I want off this mountain.

SAM: That makes two of us. How much further of this do we have?

DEAN: I don't know but it's not soon enough. ( _Suddenly another truck tries to come on the opposite direction. They all stop. Dean notices.)_ Son of a bitch. How the heck are we going to get around him.

SAM: He has to back up doesn't he?

DEAN: Not sure but I sure in hell am not getting over.

SAM: Looks like they're talking about it now.

DEAN: I just want off this damn grade. ( _One of the hunters walks to Deans truck and dean rolls the window down.)_

DAN: Dean were going to have to get over as close to the cliff edge as we can and this guy can get through, he's going to be over close to the mountain as he can.

DEAN: I'm not driving close to the cliff. Tell that dude I'll drive close to the mountain he drives close the cliff edge.

DAN: Can't do that. You'll be fine. Just have your buddy there guide you.

DEAN: He's my brother, were family, not a buddy.

DAN: Ok sorry. Just let this guy through. ( _Walks back to his truck, Dean rolls up the window.)_

DEAN: If we ever get off this mountain I'm kicking his ass.

SAM: Not if I get to him first. ( _Dean and the other two hunters trucks get over as far as they can.)_

DEAN: ( _Trying to see the cliff edge.)_ Talk to me Sam, how close am I?

SAM: ( _Looking out his window.)_ Hold it there Dean, we can't get any further over. ( _The other truck starts to pass by. He comes a little too close to Dean making him flinch near the cliff edge; Dean tries to control the truck. The truck slides into Dean. Dean tries to stay on the road, all four wheels turning to keep on track. His truck slide off down off the edge, rolling five times before being stopped by a tree fifty feet down from the road. The other two trucks stop as Dan notices in his rear view mirror. He rushes out of the truck and looks down the cliff edge to Deans truck smashed against the tree upside down.)_

DAN: Shit! ( _Looks toward the others.)_ They're down there, they went off the edge. ( _Don and Sandy rush over and notice.)_

SANDY: Omg! Dean! Sam?! You guys alright? _(No response.)_ How are we going to get to them?

DON: I'll radio for the rangers they get this all the time. ( _Rushes back to the truck. Sandy and Dan look down at the wreckage.)_

SANDY: I hope they're ok. This is all my fault!

( _At the truck Dean and Sam are in. They're both laying there unconscious. Dean slowly wakes up. His vision is blurred. He tries to get his bearings looking around weakly.)_

DEAN: Sam? ( _There's no answer. He tries focusing on Sam.)_ Sam you ok? ( _No response.)_ Sammy?! _(Tries turning to reach him. He cringes in pain.)_ Sam talk to me dude please. My head is killing me. ( _Dean manages to get on his side. His eyes focus a little. Sam has blood down his face and his arm is bleeding with a protruding bone out the elbow.)_ No. Sam, come on. I got to get you out of here. You'll be fine you hear me? I'll get you fixed up and you'll be good as new. ( _Dean groans in pain, trying to get out of the car. He scoots his way out and leans against the vehicle out of breath. He tries standing up, holding on to the wrecked vehicle as he stands. He staggers around almost losing his balance. He leans on the car holding his head. He looks around; things are still blurry off and on.)_ This is bad Sammy. I don't know how far we came down, if our group even knows we went off the cliff. My vision is blurred. ( _Dean manages to walk around to Sam's side of the vehicle. Dean slowly kneels down.)_ Sam, come on. We can't stay out here. ( _Dean attempts to pull Sam out and in weakness fails. He breaths heavy in hopelessness and desperation.)_ Sam, you got to wake up man. I can't get you out.

CAS: Dean, you guys ok? ( _Dean looks up and sees a blurred Cas.)_

DEAN: Cas! Thank God! Sam needs help I can't get him out.

CAS: I got to get you two out of here. You're in danger. Crowley is headed here! And he's got company! ( _They end up in cabin, Sam is on the bed, still bleeding and arm broke through the skin. Dean starts to fall, Cas helps him to a chair near Sams bed.)_ You're both hurt bad. Maybe I should take you both to the hospital.

DEAN: Just heal Sam. I'll be fine.

CAS: Dean you're in worse shape than he is. You have a severe concussion and if left untreated you could die.

DEAN: He's bleeding from his head and he's out cold, Cas. He's probably got one too.

CAS: Yes he has a concussion, but it's moderate. He'll come around in another hour. I'll fix his arm. But you need the most healing.

DEAN: Fine get on with it. ( _Cas lays his hand on Deans head and he becomes instantly well. Dean stares at him.)_ You never cease to amaze me Cas.

CAS: I'll take that as a thank you. Now to take care of Sam's arm. ( _Goes to touch Sam's arm and suddenly Cas collapses in weakness. Dean rushes over to him.)_

DEAN: Cas! ( _Helps him sit up against the bed side.)_ What's wrong?

CAS: I don't know. I suddenly got very weak. I've never tried healing more than one person at a time. Maybe it's too much at once. ( _Dean helps Cas stand up and puts him on the chair he was sitting on.)_

DEAN: I'll take care of Sam's arm. I just rig something up as a sling and sew him up.

CAS: Your duffel bag is on the other bed.

DEAN: Thanks, Cas.

CAS: Don't mention it. ( _Dean opens it up._ _ **An hour later**_ _, Dean has Sam's arm wrapped and in a make shift sling. He starts to wake up and weakly looks around.)_

SAM: Dean? ( _Dean sits by Sam's bedside.)_

DEAN: I'm hear Sammy. ( _Sam looks at him.)_

SAM: What happened? Where are we?

DEAN: In a cabin, we had a pretty bad accident. Cas saved us.

SAM: Cas? ( _Looks around and sees him sitting on a chair across from him.)_ How long you been with us?

CAS: Just a little over an hour.

SAM: You saved our lives.

CAS: I did but we're all still very much in danger.

DEAN: Of what? Crowley?

CAS: No. Lucifer.

DEAN: What?

CAS: He still wants Sam. To him Sam is a demon at heart. Not to mention, if he's discovered you've had a taste of being a knight of hell. That'll intrigue him more. If he doesn't know that already.

DEAN: Over my undead body. How did he escape the cage?

CAS: I believe Crowley found a way.

DEAN: I can't see Crowley doing that, because Lucifer will take control of hell.

CAS: Then we need to find out by Crowley.

DEAN: He's not going to spill and you know it.

CAS: It's the only chance we got.

DEAN: Well right now neither one of us can do anything about it. You can't heal Sam, so he's in no condition to anything. And you aren't in much better shape and you don't know why. ( _Sam tries sitting up and cringes in pain. Dean notices.)_

Easy you don't have a true cast on. Your arm is pretty messed up dude.

SAM: Not to mention my head. ( _Cas looks over at Sam.)_

CAS: And not to mention you have two cracked ribs.

DEAN: Why haven't you told me before Cas?

CAS: I just noticed when he sat up. My abilities aren't right for some reason so I can't see the full spectrum as I used to.

DEAN: Let me get your shirt off you so I can have a look.

SAM: Dean I'm fine.

DEAN: Yeah try again. ( _He helps him get his shirt off. He sees a small bruise around his rib area.)_ Yeah your, right, Cas. But it's not bad. I'm going have to wrap your ribs up.

SAM: Make it fast I'm freezing. ( _ **An hour later,**_ _Sam is asleep and wrapped up. His shirt is back on. Cas looks out the window, standing up.)_

CAS: You two are going to need food while Sam recovers. I'm going to get you some.

DEAN: Why don't you just send us back to the bunker, we'll be safer there.

CAS: I would but your car is up here.

DEAN: Damn I forgot about baby. I need to drive back here. Take me to my car. I'll driver her back here.

CAS: This is the mountains Dean, that car won't make it on those roads. And a storm is headed this way. Best thing for you to do right now is sit tight. I'll bring enough food back to get you through the storm duration. You'll want to get a fire going, its' going to be a cold night.

DEAN: ( _Walks over to the fireplace.)_ Better be quick with the food. And don't forget the beer.

CAS: I won't. ( _Disappears. Dean throws log into the fire and some paper and kindling. He lights it and looks back at Sam.)_

DEAN: I should've never accepted this hunt, Sammy.

 _ **(3 hours later,**_ _Deans staring out the window. Snow is coming down heavy and the wind is blowing. Sam wakes up and slowly sits up. He looks toward Dean.)_

SAM: Dean. ( _Dean looks back at him and sits at his bed side.)_

DEAN: Yeah, you ok?

SAM: I'm hungry.

DEAN: I am too. Cas is taking forever.

SAM: You should've gone with him. When did you cover the place with devil traps.

DEAN: While you were asleep. I got Wendigo repellent symbols and every spirit I could think of that we've encountered including rouge gods.

SAM: At least were safe.

DEAN: Yeah safe but starving. We won't freeze to death either. ( _Sam looks at the wall near the fireplace; it's loaded down with wood.)_

SAM: You've been busy. ( _Cas shows up trying to hold three large bags of groceries. Dean notices and grabs one.)_

DEAN: Let me help you. ( _Takes the bag of groceries to the small kitchen and starts emptying it. Cas sets his down. He hands Dean a case of beer.)_ Cas if you were a woman id kiss you.

CAS: I'd take that as another thank you.

DEAN: ( _Takes out a hamburger buns and a pound of hamburger_.) Cas, you're finally getting it.

CAS: What is it I'm getting.

DEAN: What we like.

CAS: I just know you're eating habits is all. ( _Sam weakly walks over to them both. Dean notices.)_

DEAN: Sam! What are you doing?

SAM: I'm hungry. ( _Dean smiles.)_

DEAN: Sit down before you fall down. ( _Sam sits down at the table. Dean gets the hamburger out and grabs a nearby skillet.)_ I'll fix us up some hamburgers right now.

CAS: Dean, I'm sorry I can't heal Sam. I still don't know what's come over me. I have some of my power but not all. I think it has something to do with where we are. ( _Looks around notices all the symbols.)_ When did you do all this?

DEAN: ( _Looks back at what he's looking at and back at the burger.)_ While you were gone.

CROWLEY: Hello ladies. Am I late for dinner? ( _Dean quickly turns around, Cas stares at him and Sam becomes more alert staring at him.)_ Oh did I surprise you? Should I have knocked?

DEAN: What the hell are you doing here?

CROWLEY: Hello to you too Squirrel. ( _Walks over to Sam.)_ You're looking pretty bad there moose. Get hit by a truck did you?

SAM: No.

DEAN: Leave him alone.

CROWLEY: Leave him alone? I was just going to heal him since your ball of feathers over there lacks his mojo. ( _Cas stares at him. Crowley gets near Sam, touches his arm and he suddenly becomes healed from head to toe. Sam stares at him in amazement.)_ You're welcome.

DEAN: Why did you do that?

CROWLEY: ( _Sits down in a nearby recliner.)_ Can't I be nice for once?

DEAN: Whenever you're nice it comes with a string attached.

CROWLEY: Oh no strings. Just thought I'd be generous for a change. Besides, you two are no good to me hurt.

DEAN: Then what is it you want?

CROWLEY: What I need is for you to pull off your hunting party, before it becomes an all-out war with the human race and us demons.

DEAN: Thought you've always fought the human race.

CROWLEY: We do, but we have our quotas. And with a rouge demon who up and left out of hell, without permission, is going around killing humans at random. Acting like some prehistoric god.

DEAN: So it's you responsible for where we are.

CROWLEY: Not really, you agreed to the hunt. But the hunters that are after this demon don't realize he's just that. And getting themselves killed by confronting him the wrong way. ( _Dean stares at him.)_ For the love of Pete! If this demon isn't caught, could mean trouble for me and you and angles as a whole.

SAM: So you want us all to team up against one of your own?

CROWLEY: You make it sound so vague you put it like that, moose. But in a matter of speaking yes.

DEAN: So how you propose we come against it? There's a major storm headed this way. Getting out of here is not an option.

CROWLEY: I can take us there, since angel freak can't do anything. ( _Cas glares at_ _him.)_

DEAN: Well let's get on with it.

CROWLEY: All of you come close. I'll take you to where your hunter friends of yours. ( _Crowley closes his eyes and opens them. They're still in the cabin. He closes his eyes again. Still nothing. They all stare at him.)_

DEAN: Well?

CROWLEY: I don't understand it. ( _Notices the demon traps across the way, but he's not in it.)_ You don't happen to have a hidden trap do you?

CAS: Same thing has happened to you as it's happened to me. That proves there's something out here.

CROWLEY: ( _Looks around irritated.)_ It's all moose's fault! ( _Sits down on a recliner.)_ Now I'm bloody stuck here with you lot.

DEAN: Think it adds joy to my heart to have you here?

CROWLEY: What do we do about it; spend the rest of our time together like the Walton's?

SAM: God forbid.

CAS: You think that rouge demon could be doing this?

CROWLEY: No. Unless he got a hold of some kind of ritual that's disarming us.

CAS: How would he know were here?

CROWLEY: That's what I'm wondering. ( _Looks at Dean.)_ Any ideas, Dean?

DEAN: We could meet them on foot and go after them if they don't have it already.

CROWLEY: Highly unlikely. Like I said if they get near him, they'll die, especially if he's using some form of witchcraft.

DEAN: What about us? We come against him we could die too you know.

CROWLEY: Not if I have anything do with it.

SAM: You lost your abilities as well as Cas. You're now as vulnerable as we are.

CROWLEY: No one asked you moose.

DEAN: Well I don't want to burst your bubble, but were limited on our hunting gear, it's straggled out across a cliff.

CAS: I could get it.

DEAN: You won't find it Cas, its buried in snow by now.

CROWLEY: If its swords and machetes you need I got just what you need. ( _Snaps his fingers, a whole armament shows up on their bed. The first blade shows up. Deans eyes get big. Sam notices.)_

SAM: Dean! No! ( _Crowley grabs it.)_

CROWLEY: No you don't Dean. This little jewel shouldn't have showed up. My apologies.

SAM: Thought you didn't have any power left?

CROWLEY: Like Cas I have limited abilities. I wasn't sure they were going to work. Now take your choice boys, we got a lot to do.

 _ **(One hour later,**_ _Dean, Sam, Cas and Crowley walk out the door of the cabin. Dean and Sam have heavy back packs on and are bundled up. Snow is coming down hard. They start walking down an over grown snow covered drive way.)_

 _ **(Three hours later,**_ _all four of them are slowly walking through a foot of snow. Dean stops and Sam comes up behind him and stops.)_

SAM: What is it?

DEAN: I'm freezing and my whole body aches. ( _Looks toward Crowley.)_ I don't' think this was such a good idea, Crowley!

CROWLEY: ( _Having his arms around his body and his chin to his chest.)_ I'm inclined to agree with you. ( _Looks at Cas.)_ Why aren't you freezing?

CAS: Climate doesn't bother me.

CROWLEY: ( _Looks around the forest and talks in a whiney voice.)_ Cold doesn't bother me. I'm all high and mighty. ( _Cas stares at him funny and looks at Dean.)_

CAS: I could try taking us back.

CROWLEY: Take us anywhere, take us to those hunters!

CAS: _(Looks at Dean.)_ That sound reasonable?

DEAN: Cas, I don't care if you send us to Florida at this point. Just get us out of here if you can! ( _All four of them end up in front of a cabin, with two trucks parked in front of it. They all look around)_ Were here.

CROWLEY: How is it you got our power and I don't !?

DEAN: Alright, children. Let's get this over with! ( _Cas and Crowley look at Dean as he walks up to the door. He knocks as Sam walks up behind him. The door opens. Sandy opens the door and sees them. She grabs Dean and hugs him tight. He stands there in shock.)_

SANDY: _(Lets go of him.)_ Oh my god I thought you two got killed, we saw the blood all over the truck and figured a bear got a hold of your bodies because we couldn't find you. It was horrifying.

DEAN: Were ok, can we come in, we got a couple other helpers as well.

SANDY: Sure come on in. ( _The other two hunters walk out of a room and notice everyone walking in.)_

DON: What the hell? Thought you two boys were gone.

DEAN: Yeah so did we.

DAN: ( _Notices Crowley.)_ Hey, haven't I seen you from somewhere before?

CROWLEY: ( _Staring at Dan.)_ I can't recall ever seeing you. ( _Dan gets near Crowley. Crowley stands there getting antsy. Dean notices.)_

DAN: Wait a minute! You're a demon. You're that cross roads demon I dealt with in Jersey eight years ago!

CROWLEY: I have no idea what you're talking about. ( _Dan shoves Crowley into the wall.)_

DAN: The hell you don't! You killed my girlfriend! ( _Dean rushes over and stops him.)_ What the hell are you doing!? He's a demon!

DEAN: I know that. But we need his help.

DAN: Demons never help! They just steal!

DEAN: I know but we got no choice.

DAN: Yes we do. We kill him! ( _Grabs a knife to stab Crowley. Dean grabs his arm.)_

DEAN: No you don't!

DAN: Thought you were a hunter!

DEAN: I am! But this demon knows how to take care of what we are hunting. Otherwise what you seek will kill you all. ( _Dan backs off putting his knife down and walks away. The others stare at them both. Sam gets near Dean. Crowley looks at Dean.)_

CROWLEY: You saved my life. I owe you one.

DEAN: No you don't. Just find us this demon so we can get the hell out of here!

 _ **(2 hours later,**_ _all six guys walk through forest looking around. Sam sticks close to Dean. Crowley sticks near them as Cas follows behind. The other hunters to the right of them stop. Dean notices and stops, looking at them.)_

DEAN: What?

DAN: Were getting close.

CROWLEY: No were not.

DAN: Oh yeah how would you know?

CROWLEY: Cause I don't trust gadgets that you all use. I can sense his where abouts. He's nowhere in this location. We need to move on.

DAN: Why should I even listen to you?

CROWLEY: For one, I know this character, and secondly he's not going to let no gadget track him down. He'll lay out diversions before getting tracked. Trust me; he's a bit too clever for that. ( _Dan walks away, Sandy looks at Crowley.)_

SANDY: You'll have to forgive him. He's been through a lot.

CROWLEY: Oh I know. ( _Walks on. Sandy stands there bewildered.)_

 _ **(Another hour**_ _goes by. As they're all walking, Sam suddenly stops. He starts seeing Lucifer at a distance in the woods. When he stares the direction, he disappears as fast. Dean looks back stopping.)_

DEAN: Sam? ( _Sam is still staring out into the woods. Dean looks the direction Sam is, not seeing anything.)_ What is it Sam? ( _Cas and Crowley look back at them.)_

SAM: Thought I saw something.

DEAN: Come on, keep close. ( _Sam walks up behind Dean and they walk on with the group. Dan, Sandy and Don look around.)_

DON: I heard Dean's brother was a demon at one time.

DAN: ( _Looks at him.)_ What?

DON: Yeah. He drank demon blood and virtually turned demon till his brother found a way to free him.

DAN: From my understanding, you could never get free from being a demon. Once you get a taste of evil you want more.

DON: I also hear Dean was a demon from a mark he had on his arm, but he got rid of that somehow as well.

DAN: Well Damn, were risking our lives with a group of demons! Except for the guy in the tan coat, you know his story.

DON: No. But he seems very mono toned.

( _They all reach a very large cave that blocks they're path they notice an old rickety cabin on top of it.)_

DEAN: What the heck is this?

CAS: Looks to be a cave. ( _Dean stares at him. Cas looks at him.)_ Well it does. ( _Dan walks near them and stops.)_

DAN: Clever isn't he?

DEAN: No one asked you.

CROWLEY: Dear kiddies let's simmer down. Our evil friend is here.

DAN: Maybe your friend he's no friend of mine.

CROWLEY: I was speaking hypothetically.

DAN: And I was speaking the truth.

CAS: ( _Walks between them.)_ Will you two stop it! ( _They both stare at him.)_ He can hear you. ( _Crowley smiles and disappears. Dean notices.)_

DEAN: ( _Yells out.)_ Crowley! You son of bitch!

DAN: ( _Pulls a gun on Sam and pulls him close to him with his gun on Sam's head.)_ Don't act so surprised!

DEAN: What the hell?

DAN: I know what you all are! All of you are demons! Especially Sam here!

SANDY: Dan what the hell do you think you're doing?!

DAN: They're demons, Sandy all of them.

DEAN: Let go of my brother! ( _Cas shows up behind Dan and grabs the gun. Dan jumps away, letting go of Sam. Sam rushes by Dean.)_

CAS: You hurt him, I'll kill you!

DAN: What the hell? You a demon too?

CAS: Hardly! None of us are except Crowley, is that understood? ( _Crowley suddenly shows up with the Talisman with his hands tied behind his back.)_

CROWLEY: Here's our prize boys! Meet Talisman.

DAN: Why did you bring him to us?

CROWLEY: Saves me the trouble of looking for him.

DAN: It's a trick! ( _Talisman looks at Dan.)_

TALISMAN: You wouldn't know a trick if it knocked at your door! ( _Looks at Sam.)_ You know someone is here don't you? ( _Dean glares at him and looks at Sam and back at Talisman.)_ You feel him, drawing ever so near.

DEAN: Sam don't listen to him.

TALISMAN: Too late for that dear Dean. He's already seen him!

CROWLEY: What bloody rubbish are you talking about?!

TALISMAN: You know Crowley. ( _Looks at Sam.)_ And so do you, don't you Sam. ( _Sam stares at him in fear, and starts breathing heavy.)_ I smell your fear! You're fear gives me strength!

DAN: What the hell are you talking about? ( _Talisman glares at him with red eyes.)_

TALISMAN: I'm not talking to you! ( _Looks at Sam, Sam suddenly collapses in pain. Dean stares in concern and kneels to Sams level.)_

DEAN: Sam! ( _Crowley notices and makes Talisman look at him.)_

CROWLEY: Stop it! _(Dan and Cas look at him in surprise.)_

TALISMAN: Why are you so much on their side!

CROWLEY: Cause I am the king! ( _Punches him out. Dan stares at him, Crowley notices.)_ What?

DAN: Why did you do that?

DON: Dan stop.

DAN: What? Demons never help? ( _Looks at Crowley.)_ Why did you do that?

CROWLEY: ( _Looks over at Dean and Sam. Dean is helping Sam up.)_ Cause I have friends in low places. Is he alright Dean?

DEAN: He's bleeding, he cut him somehow.

CROWLEY: You need to get this trash to your bunker. ( _Looks at Cas.)_ You think you can get all five of us there, Cas?

CAS: I can try.

DAN: You all going to leave us here?

CROWLEY: You're hunt is over. ( _All five disappear. Dan, Don and Sandy look around.)_

SANDY: What just happened?

DAN: I don't know but this isn't over!

( _ **The bunker 8:45 p.m.**_ _Dean is walking out of the holding room after chaining the Talisman up. Cas walks up to him.)_

CAS: Sam is on the sofa asleep.

DEAN: He's ok isn't he?

CAS: For now. I'm sorry I can't heal him. It took a lot out of me to bring that many back.

DEAN: Wait a minute. Why for now?

CAS: The cut was done by some power that isn't Demon. Something more powerful even then Crowley. Even if I had the strength to heal Sam I still couldn't.

DEAN: You telling me he could bleed to death?

CAS: No, but be tormented by pain and whoever he's seeing. ( _Crowley walks up to them.)_

CROWLEY: It's Lucifer. The talisman released Lucifer from his cage. ( _Dean looks at Crowley.)_

DEAN: Come again?

CROWLEY: Problem is where Lucifer is. It's not good for any of us, and being Sam has a connection to him, he could probably lead us right to him. ( _Dean glares at him.)_ It's more then what that sap in there is going to tell you. ( _Dean stares at the floor and back at Crowley.)_

DEAN: What are the risks?

CROWLEY: There are always risks, Dean. You know that. But I'm in a rock and a hard place too. Lucifer wants his throne back. And there are some lucid demons that want him back over me. So I need him stopped too.

DEAN: Sam in his condition, he can't do anything.

CROWLEY: I can heal him enough so he can. And once Lucifer is back in his little ole dog cage, Sam is healed and free and we all can get on with our little lives as usual.

DEAN: I've heard this before too.

CROWLEY: It's all we got to go on, Dean. ( _Dean walks away.)_

CAS: How do we know you're not setting us up all over again?

CROWLEY: You know as well as I do my feathered friend that I want Lucifer out of the equation. ( _Cas stares at them as Dean walks away.)_

 _(In the living room Sam is covered up asleep. Dean walks over to him and moves the blanket back, lifting up his shirt. His side is red and swollen with cut marks. Crowley walks up behind Dean.)_

CROWLEY: I can help him Dean. ( _Dean jumps and glares back at him.)_

DEAN: Crowley! You're getting as bad as Cas.

CROWLEY: What do you say?

DEAN: Let's give him some time first then we'll see.

CROWLEY: ( _Backs away.)_ Very well.

( _ **11:45 p.m.**_ _Crowley walks through the dark into the living room where Sam remains asleep. Crowley kneels down to Sam's level.)_

CROWLEY: You're not going to make it alone dear Sammy. We got a job to do and Lucifer can't bother either one of us no more when we are through. And you dear moose are going to be the hero in this one. ( _Puts his hand over Sam's injured side. Sam cringes in pain and quickly sits up looking around in panic. Crowley backs away.)_

SAM: What's going on?

CROWLEY: You were having a nightmare, I came in to see If you were ok.

SAM: You, seeing if I was ok?

CROWLEY: Give me some credit Sam. I'm not too heartless.

SAM: That'll be the first. Where's Dean?

CROWLEY: Asleep. He's had a long night with you.

SAM: ( _Lays back.)_ Was I dying?

CROWLEY: Not quite. But you were hurt pretty good. More of a tormented hurt. Lucifer is trying to get into your mind again, Sam. And you mustn't allow him. It'll be bad for us all if you do.

SAM: How do I fight him?

CROWLEY: A little, as you two put it, mojo.

SAM: No.

CROWLEY: I can always take back what I just did for you. ( _Sam stares at him.)_

SAM: What did you do?

CROWLEY: I healed you. But it will only work if you cooperate, and resist Lucifer. If he finds I healed you, he can just as easily remove it as I can.

SAM: What's all this got to do with me?

CROWLEY: Everything. He confides in you. He knows your strong and once a demon. He knows what you are capable of. You took him to hell. He knows your ability.

SAM: I don't have that ability no more.

CROWLEY: It's still in you. Believe me. All you got to do is just start it. ( _Crowley cuts his own hand. Sam stares at him in fear.)_

SAM: I won't do it! ( _Cas walks into the room.)_

CAS: What's going on?

CROWLEY: None of your business Cas. ( _Crowley snaps his finger and angel symbol shows up on the wall and Crowley puts his hand on it. Cas disappears. Sam looks at Crowley.)_ Now then, Sam. You have no choice. It's either this or you live tormented in pain the rest of your miserable days! ( _Sam stares at him in fear. Crowley gets near him.)_ All you have to do is drink my blood and every ability you've had and then will jump start. And you won't need any more blood till you're done with putting Lucifer in his place. And I will take the ability from you and you'll be your lousy human self again. What do you say?

SAM: Why ask me, you're giving me very little choice.

CROWLEY: Smart lad you are. ( _Crowley cuts the palm of his own hand and puts his hand over Sam's mouth. Sam drinks it, Crowley smiles.)_

 _ **(The next morning 8:30 a.m.**_ _Dean walks into the living room, Sam is sitting up on the sofa on his laptop.)_

DEAN: Hey Sam. You're up. How you feeling?

SAM: _(Looks at Dean.)_ A little weak but better.

DEAN: That's good. How's your side?

SAM: _(Looks at his laptop.)_ It's healed.

DEAN: What Cas heal you after all? Where is he anyway?

SAM: He must have left early this morning I haven't seen him since I got up.

DEAN: Maybe he healed you while you were out.

SAM: ( _Stands up and walks to the kitchen.)_ Possibly. You want any coffee?

DEAN: ( _Walks into the kitchen sitting down.)_ Why not. ( _Sam pours the coffee and Crowley walks in.)_

CROWLEY: Hello ladies. ( _Sam jumps dropping the cup of coffee and staring over at him in fear.)_ Jumpy are we Sam?

DEAN: Shut up Crowley. ( _Stands up.)_ I'll take care of that Sam. I want you to sit down. ( _Sam sits down at the table and looks over at Crowley. He winks at him.)_

CROWLEY: ( _Sits across from Sam.)_ Why so jumpy, Sam?

SAM: I forgot you were still here. You startled me. ( _Crowley smiles as Dean puts the cup into the sink and gets another cup, serving himself.)_

CROWLEY: Have any ideas of how to take care of Lucifer?

DEAN: Talking to me? ( _Turns around and looks at him.)_ No. You?

CROWLEY: I told you my idea.

DEAN: We got to come up with a better solution. I'm not going through that again.

SAM: What solution was that?

DEAN: Crowley wanted to use you to come against Lucifer and get him back into the cage permanently. Where nothing or no one can get him out. ( _Sam looks at Crowley. Crowley stares at him and over at Dean.)_

CROWLEY: It was just a thought.

DEAN: That's all it needs to be. We'll figure out another way. I'm going to the garage and clean it up. I'll be there if you all come up with some other ideas.

( _Two hours later, Dean walks into the conference room and living room area. Crowley and Sam are gone.)_

DEAN: Sam? ( _Starts looking around and heads to his bedroom.)_ Sam you in here? ( _Walks back down the hall to the study area.)_

Sammy?! ( _Dean rushes over to a table with his phone on it and dials Sam's number. It rings but no answer. Dean looks around in panic and looks up the ceiling.)_ Cas where are you?! ( _Dean goes to turn and runs into Cas.)_ Dammit Cas. Where've you been?

CAS: I don't think you want me to answer that. ( _Dean glares at him.)_ Crowley sent me away last night. He was convincing Sam to drink his blood to defeat Lucifer. ( _Deans glare turns to anger.)_

DEAN: That demonic son of a bitch! I can't find Sam, Cas. Does he have him?!

CAS: More than likely. I think he healed him with conditions. ( _Dean walks into the library area and grabs his duffel bag.)_

DEAN: What kind of conditions?

CAS: That he lock Lucifer away.

DEAN: ( _Staring at Cas.)_ We need to get him away from Crowley. Where are they?

CAS: He has him back in the great falls forest of Montana. Where Lucifer was last seen.

DEAN: Take us there, Cas. ( _He nods yes.)_

 **(** _ **Great Fall Forest,**_ _Crowley and Sam are in a cabin. It's dark and snowed in. Fire is burning without wood. Sam notices looking at in confusion.)_

CROWLEY: ( _Noticing.)_ Fancy isn't it? ( _Sam stares at him strange.)_

SAM: What are we doing here? And without Dean?

CROWLEY: Dean wouldn't let you do this. You know that.

SAM: And he could have a reason too. I don't want to, but you're putting me on the spot.

CROWLEY: I told you Sam you do this, and get him locked up where he belongs.

SAM: ( _Stands there staring at him.)_ Where is he?

CROWLEY: He'll be here soon enough. I promise. When he does I want you to stay low.

SAM: I don't know if this is even going to work. I haven't used this ability for over two years.

CROWLEY: It's like as you humans say, riding a bike you never forget. Now here, ( _Hands him a flask.)_ Drink this up. It's more of my blood. You need to be double time powered up. Stay over there in the dark. He's coming, I don't want him seeing you till I give you the signal. Now stand over there. ( _Sam stands in the dark. The door comes open and Lucifer walks in and stops noticing Crowley.)_

LUCIFER: Well what do I have the honor of your company for?

CROWLEY: Can it!

LUCIFER: That's not nice to talk to me that way. Your superior.

CROWLEY: You are hardly my superior. I have no superiors.

LUCIFER: You can't come against me. You're weak, insignificant peon, worthless piece of flesh of so called demon essence. ( _Crowley stares at him, nodding his head. Suddenly Sam steps out into the light, talking in Latin language to send Lucifer away. Lucifer turns to Sam and freezes.)_ Sam Winchester returned to me. Now this is an honor! ( _Sam stares at him blankly while reciting.)_ What are you doing Sam? ( _Sam continues. Suddenly Lucifer collapses to the floor.)_ No you can't be powerful again! ( _Suddenly Lucifer's hands become invisibly bound to his back. A hole opens up in the middle of the room. Lucifer starts screaming out.)_ NO! LUCIFER: NO! STOP! ( _Lucifer starts getting dragged toward the hole. Crowley stands there smiling. Lucifer falls into the hole and both him and the hole disappear. Sam stops, putting his hand down and he suddenly collapses to the floor. Crowley rushes to his side.)_

CROWLEY: Sam! What's wrong? ( _No response. Crowley checks his pulse.)_ Your pulse is weak. All you need is rest. ( _Drags Sam over to the bed and lays him on it.)_ You'll be fine in few hours. I'm going to make sure Lucifer is all locked away so nothing or anyone can let him out ever again. I'll be back to check on you. ( _Crowley disappears. Sam just lays on the bed unconscious.)_

 _ **(Two hour later,**_ _Cas and Dean show up in the cabin Sam is asleep in. Dean looks around and notices Sam. He rushes over to him. He sees that he's sweating.)_

DEAN: Sam? ( _He doesn't respond. Dean shakes him carefully.)_ Come on Sammy wake up. ( _Cas walks near him.)_ What's wrong with him, Cas?

CAS: ( _Stares at Sam a minute.)_ He's got Crowley's blood in his veins. ( _Sam sits up suddenly.)_

SAM: Dean?

DEAN: ( _Looks at Sam.)_ You ok Sam?

SAM: No. ( _Hunches over in pain.)_ I… Crowley forced me into drinking his blood. I need more. Where is he?

DEAN: No, Sam. You got to let this run out of your system. ( _Sam starts breathing heavy. Dean Looks at Cas.)_ Can you do anything, Cas?

CAS: ( _Walks over to them. He puts his hand on Sam's chest.)_ I'll see what I can do to nullify it. ( _Sam screams out no. Cas continues and Sam passes out.)_

DEAN: ( _Stares at Cas.)_ What happened?

CAS: Let him rest. He'll be fine for forty eight hours. After that, he's going to need more blood or delivered from this.

DEAN: How can we deliver him from it?

CAS: We need Crowley. He started this he needs to stop it.

DEAN: Where can we find him?

CROWLEY: Find who? When did you two get here.

CAS: It's a good thing we did. You got Sam all desiring blood again.

CROWLEY: I was going to get him delivered of it but I had to be sure Lucifer was secure. ( _Dean stands there glaring at him.)_

DEAN: Free Sam or so help me….

CROWLEY: Easy, temper, temper.

DEAN: I'll show you temper! ( _Sam stands up and stares at Crowley.)_

SAM: I need more of your blood Crowley.

CROWLEY: Were done Sam. Let me get that out of you.

SAM: I don't want it out of me. I want more!

DEAN: Sam, it needs to be taken out its killing you.

SAM: No Dean. It's making me stronger and a more useful hunter! ( _Cringes in pain.)_

DEAN: You call pain useful?

SAM: I just need more and the pain goes away and I'll be fine.

DEAN: Till when Sam? Till you need another fix? Let Crowley free you!

SAM: ( _Walks up to Crowley.)_ Give it to me now!

CROWLEY: Ok, Sam. Whatever you say. ( _Sam stretches his hand out toward him.)_

SAM: Don't use your mojo on me! ( _Crowley stares at him in fear, Dean stares at him in concern. Sam grabs Crowley shoving him against the wall. He grabs his arm and bits his wrist, getting blood from it. Crowley groans out in pain as Sam gets his fill and backs away.)_

DEAN: Sam, what's go into you? ( _Sam stares at Dean with blood around his mouth.)_

CROWLEY: _(holding his wrist.)_ What the bloody hell you do that for? ( _Cas starts to walk up behind Sam. Sam stretches his hand behind him without looking, Cas goes flying backwards. Crowley and Dean stare at him as he rushes out of the cabin. Dean starts to go after him.)_

DEAN: Sam!

CROWLEY: ( _Yells out.)_ Dean! He'll just throw you too. ( _Dean glares back at him.)_

DEAN: This is all your fault!

CROWLEY: He accepted.

DEAN: Yeah by you forcing him too! ( _Grabs his duffel bag.)_ Now I'm going to get my brother back here and when Cas comes out of it, were going home! ( _Cas slowly stands up and walks over to Dean and looks at Crowley.)_

CAS: What exactly did you put into Sam, Crowley?

CROWLEY: My own blood.

CAS: And it have this much effect on him?

CROWLEY: Like it or not Sam has demon blood in him. Only problem is, it needs a constant kick start to be active. If you can get me to him, and hold him long enough I can extract what's left in him and be back to his old moose self. And I can be rid of you both. ( _Dean walks past him.)_

DEAN: Let's get going. ( _Cas follows them out.)_

 _(_ _ **An hour and half later**_ _, Sam is wandering the woods, near the cabin the other hunters were at. Dan is outside the cabin grabbing wood from off the deck and happens to see Sam. He glares Sam's direction and puts the wood down. He grabs a nearby large metal pipe and walks the direction Sam is. Sam looks around the woods, disoriented. Dan stalks his way toward Sam and gets up behind him. Sam goes to look back at him and Dan hits him hard across the head with the pipe. Sam falls down out cold. Dan grabs him and drags him toward the cabin.)_

 _(_ _ **Twenty minutes later,**_ _Dean and Crowley and Cas are trying to walk through the snow and mud, as the weather warms enough to start raining. The tracks Sam made are getting covered.)_

DEAN: Crowley if I live through this, I pray I never see your face again. Cause so help me God I will kill you!

CROWLEY: Fair enough.

DEAN: That was too agreeable.

CROWLEY: Being I screwed up.. again.. like the rest of you lot. It's pointless to argue about it.

( _At the cabin, Dan has Sam in a cage like crate out in the open and snow. It's muddy and wet. Sam wakes up, with blurred vision, trying to make out his surroundings. His coat has been taken off. He brings his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around his knees trying to keep warm. Dan comes walking around staring down at Sam.)_

DAN: Well now. I see your up. Enjoying your accommodations?

SAM: I can't see you, who are you?

DAN: Just a friend of yours and your hunting party. As you all up and ditched us here.

SAM: What?

DAN: You recall Sandy, Don and me, Dan? ( _Sam attempts to stares at him.)_ Yeah, you left us all out here and took are kill. What did you do, let him go and your back out here to find him again?

SAM: ( _Shivering.)_ No.

DAN: Well just so you know. We're going to leave momentarily. The others don't know I have you captive. So I'm just going to leave you out here, like you did us except in a more torturous way. And if you make a peep? I'll kill you. ( _Walks away toward the cabin. Sam sits there looking around the cage and looks back toward Dan.)_

SAM: Where's Dean? ( _Dan stops.)_

DAN: I don't know. All I found was you walking around the forest near here. You seemed doped out on something. Now shut up! ( _Walks away into the cabin. Sam stares at the ground in confusion. He feels around his pockets of his pants to find his phone. He hits the side of the cage, not having it.)_

SAM: ( _Talking to himself.)_ Phone is my coat! ( _Looks up at the sky in frustration as the rain starts coming down harder.)_

 _(In the forest, the snows half melted, but there still able to see Sam's tracks in the mud. As there walking they notice a cabin. Dean recognizes the trucks.)_

DEAN: They're still here?

CROWLEY: Who?

DEAN: Those hunters we dealt with.

CAS: Why would they still be here?

DEAN: I don't know. Let's go over there, get us all out of this icy rain. ( _All three of them walk to the cabins front door. Dean knocks; Dan opens the door and gets a fearful look in face.)_

DAN: You? ( _Notice the other two.)_ What are you all doing back here?

DEAN: Looking for my brother. Have you seen him come by here?

DAN: Your brother? Uh no not since you all left us. Why? Is there a problem? ( _Dean stares at him.)_

DEAN: No. But it's pouring down rain and its colder then hell out here. I need to find him. ( _Sandy walks up behind Dan and notices Dean.)_

SANDY: Dean, you're back. Something wrong?

DEAN: My brother is in the woods somewhere. And I'm trying to find him.

SANDY: Why did he part from you?

DEAN: He got a hold of poison and it caused him to hallucinate and run off.

SANDY: We should help you then. Can't leave him out in this weather.

DAN: Yes we can, Sandy. This little groupie stole our kill and ditched us.

SANDY: They saved our lives, Dan. They did no such thing. That demon could have killed us all like the others.

DAN: Yeah? ( _Points at Crowley.)_ Then why doesn't this one do the same?

SANDY: You need to stop, Dan. Finish packing the trucks. ( _Dan pushes his way past Crowley as Crowley and Dean glare at him as he walks out.)_ You all come in. We were getting ready to leave up out of here. You can stay in here and keep warm, till you find your brother. ( _They all walk in. Dean walks toward where the fireplace is. He happens to notice Sam's jacket laying on a recliner. He turns and glares at Sandy.)_

DEAN: ( _Yells.)_ That's it! Where is he?! ( _Cas and Crowley stare at dean. Sandy looks at him confused.)_

SANDY: What?

DEAN: ( _Grabs Sam's coat and puts it to her face.)_ This is Sam's jacket! Where the hell is he?!

SANDY: I don't know. I haven't seen him around here.

DEAN: Don't lie to me!

SANDY: ( _Getting nervous at his outburst.)_ Honest Dean I don't know where he is. I don't know how that got here!

DEAN: The hell you don't! ( _Outside, Don walks around the back of the cabin to check to see if they had left any supplies behind and notices the cage with someone in it. He walks over to it.)_

DON: Sam? Is that you?

SAM: ( _Weakly looks up at him.)_ Dean is that you?

DON: No, it's Don. A buddy of yours from our group hunt. Thought you boys had left. How did you get in here?

SAM: I don't know. Someone knocked me out and I woke up in here. They had come around a while ago. Be careful they may put you here too.

DON: I don't know who would've done that around here. I'll try to get you out. ( _Walks around the cage and sees a padlock and chain. He tries getting it off to no avail.)_ I need a key. Hang tight I'll get something to break the lock.

DAN: ( _Walking up behind Don.)_ The hell you will!

DON: ( _Turns around.)_ What?! You did this to him!?

DAN: I'll do it to you if you don't shut your trap! He and his crew left us here and took our kill! Probably to let it go! Now his little crew is back looking for his brat brother!

DON: You're insane!

DAN: Am i? They're the ones that befriended a demon!

CROWLEY: _(Standing behind Dan.)_ I'm more like the king of hell now! ( _Dan turns around in panic.)_ Now are you going to be a good fellow and let my friend out of that cage. Or am I going to have to take measures against you?

DAN: Go to hell!

CROWLEY: Can't do that. I run hell! ( _Grabs Dan and pulls his arms to the back, tying them off. Dean comes around and notices Sam. He runs over to the cage.)_

DEAN: Sam! ( _Sam tries focusing on him.)_

SAM: Dean? That you?

DEAN: Yeah. I'll get you out of there. Hang tight.

CAS: Allow me, Dean. ( _Cas stretches his hand out and the lock comes open. Dean quickly gets the lock and chain off and helps Sam out.)_

DON: I'll get him a blanket.

DEAN: Crowley, kill the asshole!

CROWLEY: I had a better idea for him. ( _Shoves Dan into the crate and locks it up. Don comes out with a blanket and hands it to Dean. Dean wraps Sam in it.)_

DON: I'm sorry. I don't know what got into Dan.

DEAN: Not your fault. But I suggest you leave him out here. Slow torture is just what he needs.

DON: I never liked him anyway. You need me and Sandy to drive you back?

DEAN: No. ( _Looks at Cas.)_ We have our ride.

DON: You all keep your nose clean. ( _Walks away and yells out.)_ Sandy I'm ready if you are.

DEAN: Get us out of here Cas.

( _ **3 hours later,**_ _back at the bunker, Dean is in the kitchen as Crowley walks in.)_

CROWLEY: I got all the demon blood out. He's resting right now from his concussion. He should be ok by the time he wakes up.

DEAN: I can't thank you enough for what you did out there.

CROWLEY: Don't get all mushy with me. The guy had it coming. If that is all I'll be going now.

DEAN: Yeah that's all.

CROWLEY: Until next time. ( _Crowley disappears. Cas walks in and sets at the kitchen table.)_

CAS: You think he's coming around?

DEAN: I don't know. But at least he isn't sending demon hounds or demons after us anymore. ( _Cas nods yes.)_

 **-END-**


End file.
